


Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

by alistairins



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairins/pseuds/alistairins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument the Warden finds Alistair to apologize for the cruel things that she said. She finds him asleep, and confesses much deeper feelings while he's dreaming, or at least that's what she thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

_-Things you said when you thought I was asleep-_  
  
    “And just what exactly is that supposed to mean, Alistair?” His name came out like venom on her lips. As usual, he was running his mouth off, attempting to lighten the mood, but failing. And miserably. “Wh-what do you mean?” He asked her, his words laced with confusion, “Duvaineth, I was just kidding, I meant no offense,” he gave her a weak smile.

     “No offense?  _No offense?”_ Her voice raised a few octaves higher than she had intended, “That was my home!!! Those were my friends and the only family I had  _ever_ known!!” She rounded on him, her stormy green eyes boring into his. The day had been particularly long, and their mission, while a success, proved a lot for her emotional state to handle.

     She had gone back home to the Circle for the first time in months, only to find it in ruins. Safe to say that it was no time to be cracking jokes about the Circle of Magi in front of the weary mage. She felt hot tears begin to form in her eyes, but she blinked hard to keep them at bay. “And  _you!!!_ You were a templar!! Do you not have any compassion for the brothers and sisters  _you_ just lost?!” She attempted to maintain a sense of control over her anger, but was beginning to crack. “Well, I was technically never a templar, so..” he mumbled sarcastically, for he was growing increasingly defensive.  
     “Oh, fine, keep making jokes,” she scoffed, “have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, that part of your ‘poor, lonely Alistair’ issue is due to the fact that you’re incessantly annoying?!” She hissed at him. She was beginning to reach her boiling point, and felt her restraint slip away. “Maybe, if you kept your mouth shut more often, people would actually want you around!” She couldn’t stop the cruel words from pouring out of her mouth. She’d done it with that statement, and she knew it when she saw the hurt in his eyes. He took a step back and lowering his eyes to ground.  
     “N-no, Alistair, I didn’t mean-” She regretted the words as soon as they had left her mouth.  _Oh Maker, no,_  she thought. “Fine then,” he cut her off, “You’ve made yourself perfectly clear, my dear. I’ll just fucking leave, you don’t need me anyway,” he stormed past her towards his tent.

      “Alistair,” she said softly as he stalked past her, wanting desperately to take back the cruel things she had said. He ignored her and made his way to his tent. “Alistair, please,” but he didn’t listen. He closed himself off in his tent, not saying another word.

* * *

     Night had fallen and he remained in his tent. He removed his armor and undershirt, and he was lying soundlessly in his cot. His mind racing with the argument he had had with Duvaineth earlier.  _Why_ did he think it was a good idea to say those things? He should have known better, she had just lost people she loved.  
    He wasn’t trying to make light of her feelings, and he knew he should have been more sensitive to that, especially after all she had done for him after he had lost Duncan.

     What he couldn’t figure out was if she truly meant what she had said. She had always seemed to enjoy his company; she was always asking him to come along with her, laughing at his bad jokes and he thought they were growing _closer_. A lot closer. He had feelings for her all along, and he had just begun to think that she might share his feelings, until now. Perhaps he had misread her all along. Perhaps she merely pitied him? He huffed and turned to his side.  _Maybe I should just go,_ he thought.

     He heard the tent flap open and he quickly shut his eyes, even though his back was facing its entrance. If it was Leliana trying to console him again, he truly did not want to hear her drone on about what the Maker wants.  
     “Alistair?” It was Duvaineth’s voice. He didn’t expect that. “Alistair, are you awake?” She asked, her voice was soft and kind, definitely not the same tone from earlier. He lay still, though, wanting to be left alone. He heard her sigh and felt her mages robes brush against his bare back and she took a seat next to him. “Of course you are,” she whispered, almost laughing to herself.

    He couldn’t see her face but he felt her eyes scanning his back. He felt exposed now, knowing that the flesh there had been mangled from years of fighting. He felt the urge to draw his blanket up, but then she’d know he was awake.  
    He almost gasped when he felt her chilly fingers begin to outline the marks on his back. He bit his lip to prevent himself from doing so. “You’ve been through so much, haven’t you?” She asked herself quietly, her smooth fingers tracing every scar, slowly and deliberately. “You’re so much stronger than you give yourself credit for,” she laughed, but her tone was sad. “You might hide behind that sarcasm of yours… but you have a wonderful heart,” she said softly. “I.. What I said earlier was… Unworthy, and not at all the truth,” He detected a hint of regret in her voice.  
     “I just… I wanted to tell you… will tell you, when you wake… I’m glad you’re with me. I’m glad it was you who survived with me. I don’t think I would have made it this far without you.” He gulped hard. Goosebumps began to form under her fingers as she made her way down his back.  _Maker’s breath,_ he thought, focusing on her touch. Her hands might have been cold, but her touch left his skin burning hot. “The truth is Alistair, I…” she hesitated. He very much wanted to give her some sort of sign to keep talking, but he feared if he moved, she would never speak to him again.  


     “I care for you…. very much. More than I… more than I probably should.” She hesitated with her words. His heart was beating so hard out of chest, and he was almost positive she could hear it. He desperately wanted to turn to her, hold her close and tell her he felt the same way. Even though he suspected she might return his feelings but he never once believed it.  
     He couldn’t will himself to move, however, fearful that he might have actually fallen asleep and that he must be dreaming. She sighed deeply and said “maybe one day I’ll actually be brave enough to tell you how I feel when you’re awake,” she dragged her hand from his back to his waist. He couldn’t hide the shudder the swift movement caused his body.   
     She was silent after that, her thumb rubbing slow circles into his side. He felt her weight shift and her hand left his waist. He knew she was know leaning over him. He shut his eyes tighter, fearing she somehow detected his feigned sleep. Suddenly, he felt warm lips pressed to his temple, strands of black hair tickled his nose, her soft cheek brushing against his ear. He almost gasped in shock at the contact, another shudder rippling through his body.  
     She pressed her lips against his ear, and he suppressed a groan. “Please don’t ever leave me,” she whispered.  He felt her linger over him for what seemed like eternity until someone from a distance called her name. She sat up then, gave him one last kiss on the cheek and stood up. “I’m sorry, Alistair. I hope you know that.” She said before she exited his tent.

     He waited a few moments before turning over. He exhaled deeply, the places on his body still burning from her soft touches and kisses. He couldn’t help but smile at what had just occurred.  _I’d never dream of leaving you,_ he wished he had said.   
     He knew exactly what he would tell her next time they were alone, however. 

 


End file.
